All I Need
by nightviolets
Summary: Behind Yata's tough demeanor is a boy haunted by his past. He still struggles with Saru's betrayal as he tries to continue his life in HOMRA. When Saruhiko returns, he is swept away. As Misaki learns the truth of why he really left, they rebuild their relationship. Faced with new problems, he has to decide how far he's willing to go to keep them together. *yaoi, lemon, AT
1. Chapter 1

Yata strolled down the street with his skateboard under his arm. There wasn't much to do at HOMRA, so Mr. Kusanagi said he should take a day off. Although he wanted to spend every moment searching for Tatara's murderer, he agreed that some rest might help him feel better. The nights since his friend died were long and agonizing. He often laid awake all night thinking about the boy and all the torturous ways he would kill the murderer.

As he made his way down the clear street, he heard a familiar voice call from behind him. "Well, well, if it isn't my good friend, Misaki. I thought I smelled a virgin."

Misaki spun around to face the blue clansman who stood a few meters away. He had the unsettling grin on his face that gave him goosebumps. "What do you want, Saruhiko?" he barked.

"There's no need to be so hostile." Fushimi walked towards him. "I thought we could catch up? I haven't seen you in a while~"

"Forget about it. There's no way I'm gonna 'catch up' with a traitor to Mikoto."

Fushimi's expression turned flat. "Still hung up on that, huh?"

"It's the truth." Misaki clenched his fists as the younger man moved closer. This was supposed to be a day for him to rest, and there certainly wouldn't be any resting if he hung around Fushimi.

"I didn't _betray_ you; I simply realized that I'm better matched with Scepter 4. The red clan is just a bunch of teenage thugs. Why would I want to be a part of that when I could put my powers to better use?"

"Whatever. I'm done talking to you." Misaki turned on his heel and dropped his skateboard. Before he hopped on, however, a strong hand gripped his arm.

"Where are you going, Mi~sa~ki~? I'm not done talking." He grinned again.

The red clansman shook off the hand and faced his enemy. "I told you not to call me by my first name." A faint red aura formed around Misaki.

"Now, now, let's not get carried away. I didn't come here to fight."

The statement caught him off-guard. They tried to kill each other every time they encountered one another. "Then...what do you want?" He looked at the black haired male skeptically.

"I already told you. Let's go back to my place."

"No way! You're probably just gonna tie me up and attack me or some shit. I'm not falling for that, monkey."

"If I was going to attack you, don't you think I would've already? You've left yourself completely vulnerable; I could've easily cut you down at any point," he replied smugly.

Misaki twitched. The monkey certainly had a good point. They were only standing a few feet apart, a perfect distance for Fushimi to pull out his sword and attack. He was also aware of the daggers he kept up his sleeve; they could've been thrown at any time in their conversation. Saruhiko was the most skilled swordsman he'd ever met; he internally scolded himself for being so careless. He pegged it on his recent lack of sleep and returned his gaze to his former friend.

"Fine. But if you make one suspicious move, I'll take you out." He picked up his skateboard and followed Fushimi towards his apartment.

The man turned and smiled. "You can try."

Misaki growled, but decided against arguing; it wouldn't lead anywhere. He walked with the man down the sidewalk, careful to watch his body language in case he turned on him.

* * *

Fushimi unlocked his door and gestured for the older male to enter. The man locked his door behind him and leapt across the room to roughly push Misaki onto the couch.

"Wh-what the hell?"

"I've been waiting for so long, Misaki...it's hard to control myself now that I finally have you in my grasp." Fushimi crawled on top of the boy and threw his beanie on a nearby table. He ran his long fingers through the silky red locks. "I've always liked your hair...why do you hide it under a hat?"

The redhead blushed. "What are you going on about? And stop calling me that."

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Fushimi lowered his head and kissed the man's neck. He proceeded to nip at and suck on the fair skin, not surprised when Misaki protested.

"W-why did you do that?"

"I told you...I can't hold back any longer." He moved to his collarbone and lapped at it. He slid a hand up Misaki's shirt and tweaked a nipple.

"St-stop it, Saru."

"You say that, but your body is begging me to touch you," he whispered. To prove his point, Fushimi rubbed the bulging erection through his pants.

Misaki groaned and blushed bright red. "Don't tease me…"

He had feelings for his best friend for years, but never found the courage tell him. Fushimi was always popular with the girls; even though he never accepted their gifts or dated any of them. He didn't want to make things weird if he was straight. He'd rather keep his friend and deal with his unrequited emotions instead of losing him altogether. However, that happened anyway.

He shyly looked into the piercing blue eyes above him. The man lowered his head and captured Misaki's lips. The redhead eagerly took control; he shoved his tongue into his mouth and tangled his fingers in the dark hair. He felt a satisfied smirk against his lips.

Just then, a ring sounded through the apartment. Fushimi sighed and pulled out his cell.

"This is Fushimi." He kept his eyes on Misaki as he spoke. He wondered how the man could act so cool and collected while he was a heavily breathing mess.

"Where have you been?" a woman exclaimed. "You can't just walk out whenever you want."

Fushimi smiled. "I'm...busy right now. I'll come in early tomorrow."

Misaki blushed. His intense stare was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable.

Fushimi rolled his eyes as the woman scolded him.

"Tch, fine. I'm leaving now." Saruhiko placed the phone back in his pocket and exhaled. He lowered his head and kissed Misaki once more before standing. He adjusted his glasses and put his uniform coat back on.

"Sorry, Miss Awashima is a real bitch sometimes. Apparently, being third-in-command doesn't give me many special privileges. I've gotta go back for a few hours."

Misaki sat up and nodded sheepishly. He wanted to ask when they would see each other again, but he didn't want to sound corny.

Fushimi seemed to pick up on his thoughts. "You can hang out here if you want. Otherwise I'll just call you tomorrow."

Misaki cleared his throat. "Sounds good."

When the door shut, he flopped back onto the couch and covered his face with his hands. "What the hell just happened?"

Misaki swung his head to the door as it opened. Fushimi returned to the couch and pulled a key from his pocket. He placed it in the table and crouched down to meet at eye level.

"I have more formidable enemies than you. I don't see leaving my keys with you as a threat to my safety. If you decide to leave before I get back, lock the door."

He stood and quickly walked away. Before he reached the door, Misaki finally spoke up.

"Saru..."

The man raised an eyebrow at the uneasy boy. He stood just in front of the couch with his hands shoved in his pockets and a red flush coloring his face.

"I think we should, erm, talk about this..."

"Can it wait? Miss Awashima will yell at me if I don't head back quickly."

"No." He spoke deliberately, but his demeanor revealed the opposite.

Fushimi traveled across the room once again and looked down to him. "What's there to talk about?"

"Well...about what just happened."

He lifted the redhead's chin with a finger and smirked. "You really are a virgin, aren't you?"

Misaki slapped his hand away and blushed a deep red. "Wh-what does that have to do with anything?" he mumbled.

Saruhiko backed him into the couch and returned to their first position. He bent down and nipped his ear. "You want me to explain myself?" He tilted his head and licked down his neck. "I don't see the problem here. It's obvious that you want me...you always have."

"N-not true!"

The younger male smiled condescendingly. "You're horrible at concealing your emotions, Misaki." He kissed him. "Anything else?"

"Um...what do you expect from...this?"

Fushimi sighed. "Do we really need to have this conversation right now? Let's just..." He trailed his fingers up his neck and ran his thumb over his lip. "...see what happens. Ok?"

Misaki let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Ok. Oh, and take your keys; I'll be here when you get back."

The man smiled. "Great. I'll see you soon."

Once he left for good, Misaki placed his elbows on his knees and bent down. He had to make the decision to leave or not. _Does he want me to stay?_

The red clansman scanned his former best friend's apartment. There were shirts on the floor here and there, some papers were scattered on his tables, and a small pile of dishes were stacked in the sink. Besides those things, the place was fairly clean; it was exactly what he expected from Saruhiko. He liked his workspace organized, but he was lazy and didn't care enough to put in much effort.

He figured that it might be beneficial to remain. They hadn't talked with each other—outside of fighting—for months. He wondered what had changed since they grew apart. If he looked around, he could probably find some things to give him an idea of his current lifestyle.

Misaki stood up and moved into his bedroom. Besides some clothes on the floor, the room was fairly clean. He strolled over to the bedside table. It held a lamp and a few papers with strange codes on them. He saw something peaking beneath them and pulled it out.

Misaki sat on the bed and stared at the object. It was a picture of him and Fushimi before they joined HOMRA. He remembered the day clearly. It was a warm summer day. They wore their school uniforms. Fushimi had one arm around Misaki's shoulders and his hand ruffled his unruly red hair. Fushimi was smiling while he looked somewhat annoyed. Others might not notice, but behind the facade, he was happy to have his best friend beside him.

"He kept this?" Misaki wiped a stray tear from his cheek. He wished they could go back to the old days; before all the fighting and pain; before Fushimi betrayed him.

Misaki returned the picture to the table and yawned. The whole point of being away from HOMRA was to get some rest. _I'll just lay down for a bit_...

* * *

Fushimi unlocked his door and entered his apartment. He scanned his home; all the lights were off and Misaki was nowhere to be found. He sighed. "Guess he went home; it's pretty late." He kicked his shoes off, hung up his coat, and walked towards his dark bedroom.

The blue king's second in command had put him to work searching criminal records to find a match for the kid in the murder video. He hadn't found anything and left headquarters exhausted.

The man placed his sword against the wall and was about to take his shirt off when he heard mumbling in the direction of his bed. He instinctively let a dagger slide to his hand from his arm strap and turned towards the sound. He silently moved closer to see the red clansman sprawled across his bed, fast asleep. He was able to identify him from the faint light shining through the window.

He grinned at the vulnerable male. His hair was in disarray, his sweatshirt hiked up to expose his abdomen, and his lips were slightly parted.

Fushimi placed his remaining weapons on the dresser and silently straddled him.

"_Saruhiko_..." The man raised an eyebrow at the sound. He had called his name in a sensual moan.

"I wonder what you're dreaming about, Misaki," he said quietly.

Fushimi's eyes traveled down his former friend's body. He smirked mischievously when he noticed that his pants were slightly raised. Misaki groaned again.

"Ah, so it's _that_ kind of dream." Fushimi took his shirt off and threw it across the room. Watching the redhead's face for any sign of consciousness, he extended his arm between them and rubbed the older male's obvious erection. Misaki shifted, but remained asleep.

Fushimi lowered himself and softly kissed his neck. When he didn't receive a reaction, he tenderly bit the skin and proceeded to suck on it. Misaki exhaled loudly and turned his head to the side.

Fushimi had an idea. He raised his head to Misaki's ear and whispered, "Misaki, I'm going to make you feel so good."

He trembled. "Mmnn…Saru~"

The man reached into his bedside table's drawer and pulled out a piece of cloth. He gently lifted the boy's head and nimbly tied it to cover his eyes. The black haired boy chuckled. He slid his hand up his shirt and caressed his smooth chest.

"Misaki~" he purred. He brushed against his nipple and pinched it. Misaki gasped and immediately gained consciousness. He struggled to remove the tightly knotted blindfold, but gave up when he felt a hot tongue on his neck.

The redhead shuddered. "Who—who are you?" Misaki asked fretfully. Fushimi remained silent and nibbled on his earlobe. The red clansman ran his hand up his back and touched Fushimi's head. He stroked the long hair and breathed in his scent. He knew that hair; that sweet smell.

"S—Saru?"

The man kissed his jaw. "What gave me away?"

Misaki blushed. "It's—I...I know how you smell...and...how your hair feels."

"That's cute. I like that you remember," he purred.

"Fushimi..."

"Yeah?"

The redhead's face flushed again. "Why...why don't you have a shirt on?"

Fushimi. "I don't want to get it all sweaty."

"Why would it get sweaty?"

"Because we're about to engage in a rather...strenuous activity."

"A strenuous activity?" The teen's nervousness was revealed through his voice.

"I'm going to fuck you, Misaki," he breathed.

The redhead succeeded in removing the blindfold and stared up into lustful sky blue eyes. "That's...we can't..."

Fushimi breathed into his neck, giving him goosebumps. "Why not?"

"I...I've never...but you..." Misaki avoided his gaze.

The man laughed. "I'm completely aware that you're a virgin. And yes, I've had some...experience in this area. Does it bother you?"

"Saru, how many?" he asked almost inaudibly.

"Hm?"

"How many people have you...been with?" He knew that Fushimi had been involved with other people; he's gorgeous, smart, and a notorious smooth-talker. He could have pretty much anyone he wanted. Still, a part of him always wanted to believe that the teasing was just a cover; that he was also a virgin.

"There's no need to put a number on it. I'm with you now." He nuzzled into the boy's neck.

"Yeah, and then you'll discard me like the others," he barked.

"Misaki, that's not true; this is different. It's _you_."

"Tell me," he said with precision.

He sighed. "I don't know. It's not like I was counting."

"Guess."

Fushimi rolled off of Misaki and sat cross legged staring at the ceiling as he thought. The younger boy turned his head, staring at the boy anxiously.

The man sighed. "Somewhere around twenty; no more than 25."

The redhead bolted upright. "_Twenty-five_?" he exclaimed.

"I said it was _no more than_ twenty-five." Fushimi effortlessly lifted the small boy and sat him between his legs, facing him. He stroked the back of his head and rested his forehead on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Misaki. There was no emotion with any of them; it was just meaningless sex. I...I didn't realize the depth of my feelings towards you until just before I left HOMRA." He lifted his head and cupped the older male's face. He stared deeply into the chestnut eyes. "You hated me and...and I couldn't take it. I just...tried to forget you by being with other people, but it didn't work."

"If you had feelings for me, why did you leave? We were happy there! But you thought you were above us, so you went and joined the blues!"

"_You_ were happy there."

Misaki put his hand to the singed brand on his chest. He remembered the day when he burned it off as if it meant nothing to him. "Why do you hate HOMRA so much?"

"Misaki, I really don't want to explain right now. That's enough sentiment for one night."

The boy paused in consideration. "You promise you'll tell me another time?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

Misaki laughed. "You're such a freak."

"Am I?"

"Yeah."

"Misaki," the man whispered into his ear. He lifted the redhead's shirt and tossed it aside. Saruhiko kissed his shoulder and slide a hand down his back. He heard a loud gulp. "Are you nervous?"

"O—of course not!"

"You're cute."

"Stop teasing me, monkey."

Saruhiko pushed a finger into Misaki's virgin entrance. The boy cringed and clung tightly to the man's shoulders. He added another finger, causing the boy to cry out.

He licked Misaki's ear. "So, why did you keep your virginity all these years? You're attractive…" He kissed his neck. "…good body…" He added a third finger. "…personality isn't too bad…" Fushimi raised his head to look at the flushed man. "I'm sure there're guys who tried to pick you up."

"H-hey! Why do you just…assume they were guys?" He found it hard to speak in his current condition.

Saruhiko chuckled. "You can barely look a girl in the eye. There's no way you'd last long enough in a conversation to get to that point."

"Go die."

"You're avoiding the question. Was it because of me? Were you waiting all this time?"

"N-no…that's not…"

"It's ok. I already know the answer. I'm getting impatient, anyway." He managed to untangle their legs, flip Misaki over, and jump to his feet in one fluid motion.

Fushimi grabbed his ankles and dragged him backwards until his legs hung off the bed. Misaki heard the man unzip his pants. His head shot up. "S-Saru I…I'm not…ready for this."

"Of course you are; I've prepared you thoroughly."

Misaki opened his mouth to retort, but screamed instead when he felt Fushimi ram into him. He slowly pulled out, then slammed back in. "D-don't be so…rough," he gasped.

"You'll be begging for more soon."

"In your dreams!"

"Yeah." He repeated his action, this time picking up a rhythm.

The redhead clung to the sheets and covered his mouth with his arm to keep from crying out again. Soon after, he raised his head and arched his back. He let out a low groan. "S—Saru…ha…"

The man snickered and bent over to reach his ear. "Told you," he whispered.

Fushimi grabbed Misaki's hard member and pumped. Both boys groaned in pleasure.

"Hnn…Saruhiko~" Misaki moaned his name as he came onto his stomach.

He gently nipped the boy's shoulder. "That was quick."

"Sh—shut up."

He continued to thrust into the boy. A few minutes later, he exhaled loudly and released inside Misaki. He pulled out and flipped the redhead on his back.

He leaned down and gazed into the flustered boy's brown eyes. "Did you like that?"

"Don't ask something like that…"

"So, yes, then?"

Misaki's face was nearly as red as his hair.

Fushimi kissed him. "So cute."

* * *

_Well, that was chapter one!_ _I was hesitant with this one since they're such a complicated couple. They've the whole vague past and major angst thing going on. Oh, and I'm probably the only freak who worries about this, but I wasn't sure whether to say "boy" or "man" to refer to each of them…they're both 19-20 so they technically aren't teenagers, but they don't really look like men…_

_I'll try to update soon depending on the resources available to me as I travel…_

_I hope you liked it! Feedback is very helpful :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I have fallen hopelessly in love with the song 1961 by The Fray. It is the most beautiful song I've ever heard, and I think of SaruMi every time I listen to it. Jeez, SaruMi is a seriously angsty pairing! They have some serious issues. But where's the fun in writing about an otp without some difficulties!? I accept this challenge!_

* * *

"Oi! Don't do that in public!"

Fushimi smiled as the boy wiped his mouth on his sleeve and pushed his face back. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You smiled so cutely."

"What kind of stupid reasoning is that? And would you stop calling me cute? We're the same age."

"But you're my beautiful blossom."

"If you ever call me that again, I will cut off your tongue without a second thought." He held the boy tightly by his collar and glared.

The sapphire eyed boy leaned in and kissed him again, effectively discarding the topic.

"I just said not to do that!"

Fushimi placed a hand on his cheek. "Nobody can see us here."

Misaki looked around. The man had pushed him into an alley and assaulted him with his lips. He was pressed against the wall; stacks of boxes covered their view of the street. The black haired boy grinned when he saw that the other agreed; even if he wouldn't say it out loud.

He kissed the redhead's neck. "It's been too long, Misaki. I miss you."

"You're being weird. We met up like three or four days ago."

"That's too long for me." Saruhiko sucked on the boy's neck, producing a reluctant moan from the other.

He felt teeth bite into his skin. "S—Saru…not there. People will see the mark."

The man removed his mouth just long enough to respond. "I want everyone to know that you're mine."

"We can't tell anyone about us."

"Well, I want everyone to know you're not available, even if you can't say it's me."

"That's not—" Misaki's mouth was covered before he could finish protesting the activity.

"If you aren't going to make sexy noises, be quiet. You're too noisy." He removed his hand and gnawed on the skin.

"Hnn, Saru," he breathed.

"That's better," the other replied. After another minute of sucking, Fushimi retreated to admire his work. "Wow, it's really dark."

"Damn monkey!" he exclaimed. "Just…put it on my chest or…somewhere else hidden next time," he mumbled.

"Fine." He stood and held his hand out to pull the other to his feet. As soon as he was up, the taller male seized his waist and kissed him hungrily. He cupped Misaki's cheek and dipped him as if they were dancing.

Misaki turned his head to the side to escape the man's lips. "Don't treat me like a girl. It's demeaning when you hold me like this."

Fushimi sighed. He tilted the teen so he stood upright and let go. "I have to get to work anyways. We're going after a gang that's been terrorizing citizens and robbing banks dry. It's rather odd; they have powers, but don't seem to be a part of any clan."

"That's kinda weird. We've been tracking down a few guys that might know something about the murder; I'm pretty sure I heard that they're notorious gangsters around here. We're supposed to meet with 'em today."

"Maybe I'll get to see you." Fushimi smiled.

"That's not a good thing, Saru! People would know something was off if we were in the same room without trying to kill each other. We're going to find ourselves in that situation eventually."

"I guess you'll have to try to keep up with my superior fighting skills, then."

"You…" Misaki clenched his fists.

Fushimi set a hand on his shoulder and bent so they met at eye-level. "I won't kill you, but you've got some serious rage issues that make you rather...unpredictable. Just think of the reasons you want to keep me around." He ran a hand through his red locks and winked at the boy.

"Hey! I can control myself. It's _you_ that has self-control issues." He crossed his arms.

"That's true..." Fushimi pulled him into a hug. "Around Misaki, it's difficult to restrain myself."

Misaki blushed. "Whatever, monkey. I gotta go now. Just...call me later or something."

They nodded a goodbye and headed in separate directions; both hoping they wouldn't have to fight the other.

* * *

"Who's the lucky lady, Yata?"

Misaki looked up from his glass to see Mr. Kusanagi smirking at him. "Hm?"

"Marks like that don't come from a fist." He gestured in the direction of the swollen spot on his neck.

He blushed and put a hand over it. "Oh, um…yeah. It's nothing."

"What's with that answer? You should be proud of it, man!" Kamamoto voiced from the seat next to his friend.

Misaki tried to think up an answer. His thoughts were cut off by the curious bartender.

"Hold on. Something doesn't add up here." He poured more water into the boy's cup.

"What do you mean?" He looked around nervously.

"Yeah, he's right," Kamamoto chimed in. "You can barely talk to a girl; how could you let one close enough to do that?"

_Damn it. Why does everyone have to use that against me?_ "It—it's a long story." He took a large drink.

"Unless…" The older man smirked at the redhead.

"Unless what?"

"Unless it wasn't a girl who gave it to you," he finished nonchalantly.

"Woah!" the other boy exclaimed. "Are you calling Yata gay?"

Misaki slammed his fist down on his head. "Don't say that so loud, moron."

"Who's the lucky guy, then?" Mr. Kusanagi asked.

The younger male blushed again. "Hey! Don't just jump to conclusions. I didn't say I'm into guys."

"But you're not denying it?" His question seemed more of a statement.

"Hey man, I don't care if you're gay or not. You're still Yata; it doesn't change anything," Kamamoto reassured.

"Yeah, we aren't homophobes. Besides, I already know another member of HOMRA who swings that way."

"Quit it! Enough with the mushy stuff…I don't wanna talk about this. I'm not gay, alright? Even if I was, it wouldn't be your business anyway."

"So...who _is_ gay, then?" the larger boy asked.

The bartender threw him an annoyed look. "If he wanted everyone to know, you'd know already. I'm not one to gossip about a man's private life."

"Oh, um...right."

"Well, we have to head out anyway." Misaki relaxed, relieved that the conversation was over. "Yata, can you get your team ready in 5 minutes?"

The young clansman smiled. "It's about time."

* * *

Fushimi rested his chin in his palm and tapped his fingers on the table. He looked bored, as always. Once the lieutenant finished reciting her long plan, he spoke up. "Why would we only target three of them? Shouldn't we wait until they're all together?"

"These guys are the strategists; the group can't function without each of them. We've just gone over the whole plan, Fushimi. Stop being so lazy. Besides, we would send more than six of us if it was a difficult mission."

"Tch. Just tell me when I'm needed." He sat back in his chair and yawned.

"You're needed right now." The blonde woman glared daggers at the lounging clansman. "Our king has just sent out the order for us to go in."

Fushimi groaned. He stood and sluggishly exited the van. "Let's just get this over with," he mumbled.

Scepter 4's female lieutenant burst through the warehouse door, her fellow clansman following behind her.

Fushimi scanned the room. He immediately locked with pair of shocked brown eyes across the warehouse. _Of course he's here. Luck is never on my side._

"We are here to apprehend the Yoh brothers," the woman announced. "You are under arrest for multiple robberies and murders. You will be taken back to Scepter 4 for interrogation. Struggling will only make things worse for you."

"Hey, lady. Can't you see we're busy here?"

Fushimi twitched. It was normal for Misaki to be confrontational with the Scepter 4 lieutenant, but he'd hoped that he would stay quiet since Saruhiko was in the group with her. Unfortunately, the boy was short tempered and always in the mood for a fight.

"I see the 4th king sent some of his clan here. I don't need to know the reason he sent you, but you need to step aside and let us handle the situation; you aren't our priority today."

A red-haired, pale man stood from a couch and turned to face the woman. "I'd prefer that you don't talk about me like I'm not here." A small girl with flowing white hair held onto his coat sleeve.

The blonde woman spoke discreetly into the communicator on her wrist. "Mr. Munakata, sir, Mikoto Suoh is here with some of the more powerful members in his clan. We might need some backup."

"Understood," a deep voice responded from her earpiece. "I'll send more men to wait just outside the door. Tell me if you need their assistance. I'm also ready if he gets out of control."

"Thank you, sir." Seri returned her attention to the enemy. "Will you come with us without a fight?"

It was the red king who spoke. "Sorry, but you'll have to go through HOMRA first. They have something we need."

"Not that you'll even get past us," Misaki finished. Mikoto smirked over at his confident clansman; Fushimi frowned at the display.

"Men, prepare for battle." Each blue clansman unsheathed their swords and responded 'ready'; everyone except for Saruhiko, who stood silently staring at the skateboarder across the way, who was avoiding his eyes. The woman turned to him.

"Fushimi, is something wrong?" Her tone was cold and unyielding. He kept his eyes on Misaki as he took out his sword.

"Fushimi is ready for battle."

"Do whatever necessary to capture the brothers, but don't kill them. The same goes for any red clansmen who defy us."

"Why did you look at me when you said that?"

Seri continued to look at the third-in-command. "Because you have an exceptional amount of resentment towards them; one in particular always seems to be locked in a battle to the death with you."

Fushimi waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I won't kill any of them."

The woman nodded. "Also, avoid the red king; we don't want to set him off. Ok, men. Move out!"

As his peers ran towards their enemies, Fushimi stayed put contemplating how he should handle the situation. He looked to where Misaki had previously been, but he had left the spot. As he searched, he heard a familiar voice.

"You're gonna die!"

Misaki skateboarded around Seri, his red aura growing. He dodged her sword and attacked with fiery red. She barely missed the blow. Fushimi leapt towards the two without thinking. He stopped a few meters away when he realized his recklessness. There wasn't anything he could really do to help Misaki without raising her suspicion. At the present moment, they were enemies.

He circled her again, this time successful in leaving a burn on her back; it wasn't a serious injury, but it was enough to make her cry out. The boy looked at the pained woman and snickered. "What's wrong, lady? Am I too much for you to handle? What a shame; I was hoping for a real fight."

While the woman composed herself, the redhead sensed Saruhiko and turned to look at him. In the short moment that he was distracted, his fighting partner stood and brought down her sword. Fushimi lunged forward, hoping to block her attack. However, the attack came too quick, and he only had time to push Misaki out of the way, placing himself in the sword's path.

Fushimi clutched his arm and grunted as he fell to his knees. The woman looked at him in shock. "Fushimi, why?" The man didn't respond.

"Get away from him, bitch!" Misaki suddenly reappeared and kicked her in the gut, sending her flying a few feet backwards. He dragged Fushimi back to lean him against the couch and knelt beside the bleeding man.

"You idiot, why did you do that? I had her!" He ripped off a piece of his shirt and tied it around the wound. Luckily, the sword hadn't hit any arteries or veins. It was fairly deep, but not a wound that would burden Fushimi for too long.

"She was aiming for your chest. It would've killed you; which is ironic considering that SHE gave the order to keep everyone alive. I guess she realized that there was no way she could take you as a prisoner."

Misaki looked at him with a serious expression. "If you had moved just a few seconds earlier, you could've been the dead one."

"Yeah, I know, but I had to protect you."

"Saru..." Misaki scanned the area to see if anyone was looking at them. He stared into the man's icy blue eyes and leaned in to kiss him. Fushimi grabbed the back of his neck with the hand on his uninjured arm to pull the boy closer.

"Misaki," he breathed.

"Saru…we have to…stop." He reluctantly pulled away and looked around again. "We can't let anyone see us. Who knows what would happen if our clans found out? We could be exiled or even killed. That might be a bit extreme, but we can't risk it."

Fushimi smirked. "You're the one who kissed me."

The redhead opened his mouth to retort, but decided against it. He looked down to the blue clansman's injury.

Fushimi placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Hey, it's not serious, I'll be fine. Get back out there."

Misaki nodded. "I'll come over tonight to check on you."

"Oh, and Misaki…" The injured male pulled him back in for another kiss. He gently pushed the boy away and grinned again. "…try not to get yourself killed."

"Stupid monkey," he mumbled.

Just then, a blue clansman ran towards his fallen comrade.

"Fushimi-san, are you ok?" He held up his sword and took a fighting stance when he saw the infamous HOMRA captain.

The boy hopped onto his skateboard and looked at Saruhiko. "We'll finish this later."

The teen skated away and returned to battle.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Huh? Oh, um, I was distracted and he got me. I'm good, though; it wasn't my dominant arm. I'll just have to sit by the sidelines for a bit."

The other man snorted. "That shouldn't be a problem for you. The less work, the better, ne?"

Fushimi laughed. "Exactly. Now go help out; they need you."

The man gave a quick bow and left. The men sometimes didn't know how to act around him. His rank was above them, but he wasn't in charge of many things like Miss Awashima or the king. His leadership was only clear when he was sent out with a squad for special missions or headed a small investigation. Even without his title, he was their best swordsman and the men looked up to him for it.

He got to his feet and made his way to the exit, forcing himself not to look for his lover.

* * *

"Fushimi-san, Mr. Munakata called for you."

"Thanks." He nodded for his comrade to leave.

Fushimi stood and made his way to the office. He was unhappy to find the would-be murderer of Misaki standing across from the king's desk. He did his best to keep his anger hidden.

"You wanted to see me?"

Seri jumped in immediately. "Fushimi, why did you jump in front of that Yata boy?"

The man exhaled in annoyance. "Your attack would've been fatal if I didn't. I was just following your orders to keep everyone alive."

"You saved the life of the boy you've been trying to kill since you joined Scepter 4."

"Maybe I just want to be the one to take him out."

"That makes sense, but you got yourself injured." She gestured to the bandage on his wound. "There were other ways to stop my attack. It's not like you to put yourself in danger for someone you hate."

"Tch. There wasn't enough time. Besides, I think you're forgetting some important details. You specifically told us to only take prisoners. Did you decide to exclude yourself from your own orders? Or was it simply because you wanted revenge for the burn he left you? If that's the case, I guess I'll have to be extra careful around you. I wouldn't want my leg chopped off for commenting on your hair."

Seri grabbed the hilt of her sword. "Don't speak to me in that tone. I had my reasons, and it's not your place to criticize your superiors."

"Fushimi." The 4th King, who had been silently listening to the conversation, finally spoke up. "There is something I need your help with. Please, follow me."

The man complied, turning away from the angered woman and walking with him through the long maze of Scepter 4 Headquarters. His expression showed confusion when they arrived at their destination.

"Why are we in the prison?"

Reisi didn't answer. Instead, he continued to walk down the corridor, not waiting to see if Fushimi was following.

They stopped two cells from the end of the corridor. The older man opened the door to reveal a young prisoner sitting against the back wall, struggling with his arm restraints. Fushimi stumbled back when he recognized the boy.

"Misaki?"

* * *

_I hope everyone had a great Christmas! I finally got my two favorite movies: Batman Begins and Meet the Robinsons (this is exactly why people think/know I'm weird) so I'm happy._

_I'll post chapter 3 soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Have you guys been reading K: Memory of Red? I really like it. I'm glad that I get to learn more about the other members of HOMRA. I was hoping that it would go back to when Fushimi was in it, though :3_

* * *

"Well, what do we have here?" Fushimi grinned at the angry boy.

Misaki looked away from the blue clansman, embarrassed by his situation.

"We've been interrogating him as to why his clan was with the Yoh brothers. He refuses to speak to us, so I thought you might be effective in getting information from him. You know him better than any of us, Fushimi. Do you think you can get him to talk?"

The man's grinned widened. "Talk? No, I'll make him scream."

Misaki opened his mouth to retort, but quickly closed it and blushed. He realized what kind of screaming he meant.

The king raised an eyebrow. "Well, don't hurt him too badly, we aren't an organization that utilizes torture if there are any other options. You can go at each other all you want outside of headquarters."

"Understood."

Reisi turned and left the boys alone. Fushimi stepped inside the room and closed the door.

"Well, this is quite amusing."

"Shut up, monkey."

"Who was it that caught you? I'll have to applaud him later."

"The lady that hurt your arm. Stupid bitch…"

Fushimi laughed heartily. "How did that happen? Wait, let me guess: she walked up to you and you stood there in shock. Girls have always been your weakness, silly virgin."

"I went after her because of your arm. Another blue got up behind me and caught me off-guard. They double-teamed me."

Fushimi crouched down and lifted the boy's chin. "So you were trying to avenge me? How cute~"

Misaki glared and tried to slap the hand away. When he remembered his restraints, he sighed and held his hands out. "Are you gonna take these off, or what? "

"What makes you think I have the key?"

"Because you're you."

"But, Misaki, how do I know you won't just try to escape?" Saruhiko grinned.

"You don't." The other male grinned back.

"Don't think I won't hurt you if you try something."

"Just take them off."

Fushimi removed a small blue box and held it over the cuffs. Once they dropped to the ground, the blue clansman studied the boy carefully, looking for any signs that he would attack.

Misaki felt the man's eyes on him. "Quit staring at me like that. I'm not gonna try to get out of here, ok?"

"Alright." Fushimi crossed his arms and watched the boy move to lean on the wall. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

The younger male sighed. "Why was HOMRA was with the Yoh brothers?"

Misaki's expression turned deadpan. "Seriously?"

"I'm working right now. I have to follow my king's orders, you know?"

"I already told you the reason."

Fushimi moved in front of him and placed a hand on the wall beside his head. "Mr. Munakata won't be happy with that general answer. He'll want to know why they would even have the information."

"I don't think I want to tell you. I don't need you blues knowing everything going on with my clan. What we do is our business."

The black haired male smirked and grabbed the back of Misaki's neck. "I could always _make you_ tell me." He pressed his lips against the stubborn boy's and ran his tongue over the bottom lip. Misaki hesitantly opened his mouth and gasped from the onslaught of his tongue. He felt the man smirk when he started to move with him. Fushimi slipped his hand under his shirt and kissed his neck.

"Tell me," he breathed.

"Never."

"We'll see…" Fushimi picked him up and laid him down on the bench. He immediately went back to kissing his neck, earning a soft moan.

"Saru…we can't. Someone will catch us…"

The younger boy looked down to his chestnut eyes. "We won't. They didn't give me such a high position solely for my fighting skills. I'd know if someone were coming."

Fushimi stuck his hand up the boy's shirt and played with one of his nipples. He quietly moaned again.

Fushimi snickered. "Someone is awfully vocal today," he teased.

"Sh—shut up."

The blue clansman removed the boy's shirt and licked his collarbone. "I think it would be in your best interest to cooperate with me."

"You have nothing to threaten me with."

"That's where you're wrong, Misaki."

The taller boy held Misaki against him as he pulled a bar down from the ceiling. He swiftly grabbed the handcuffs and restricted the boy's movements the horizontal bar.

"Is this really—?"

"Nope. There's more." Fushimi swiped the box against the floor and watched in enjoyment as each of Misaki's legs were chained down.

"Let me out of these, monkey!"

"Have you decided to be obedient?"

"No way!"

"I think I'll keep you like this, then." He ran his hands along the boy's smooth sides and kissed his jawbone. He reached down and grazed Misaki's obvious erection.

"Saru...don't touch there. N-not while I'm chained up."

"Why not? It's kinky."

The man ignored this, sliding his remaining clothes to his ankles and kneeling in front of him. "Should I make you scream, Mi~sa~ki~?"

"You...you wouldn't."

Fushimi swirled his tongue around his tip and moved a finger towards his entrance. Misaki, however, was not about to be humiliated.

"Get away from me, stupid monkey!"

The other growled. He hastily put his pants on and pulled out a dagger. He held it to the brand on his chest. "I'll fucking do it."

Misaki looked at him fearfully. "S-Saru?"

A guard interrupted them. "Fushimi-san, I was told to keep an ear out for any signs that you might be torturing the prisoner."

He responded without looking back. "Everything is fine in here. We just had a little argument. It won't be necessary for you to intervene."

The guard awkwardly stepped back and closed the door without a word. Once he was a safe distance away, Saruhiko put his hand over the boy's mouth and cut into his arm. As planned, his scream was muffled. He removed his hand and leered at him.

"What the fuck? Do you _want_ someone to catch us?"

Misaki stared back with wide eyes. He didn't speak.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's just...I thought you were really going to do it."

Fushimi kissed him. "As much as I'd enjoy that, I wouldn't because of how important it is to you. I'm just good at putting on a show."

"They were in the building next to the bar."

"What?"

"On the night of the murder, the Yoh brothers were in a building with a good view of the roof. We thought they might've seen where the guy came from, or how he escaped."

Saruhiko removed all of his restraints and sat in front of him. "Did you get anything from them?"

Misaki shook his head sullenly. "They didn't see what happened; just another dead end."

He cupped the redhead's face. "Hey, we'll catch him. Both of our clans are working hard on solving this. We'll find him."

A tear rolled down his cheek. "It shouldn't have been him. He was such an amazing person."

Saruhiko gazed at him for a moment before pulling him into a hug. Misaki wasn't usually emotional, but it made sense in this situation. "Let's get out of here."

Misaki nodded and held out his hands to be shackled after his shirt was put back on. The blue clansman held the chain between the cuffs and guided him to his superior's office.

When they entered the room, Seri was standing at the king's desk. Misaki growled when he saw her. "Hey! You're the bitch that—!" Saruhiko quickly clamped a hand on his mouth.

"Misaki, be nice or I won't be when we leave." The boy frowned, settling with a hard glare to the woman.

Fushimi repeated what the boy had told him and waited quietly for his response. He noticed Seri looking back and forth between the boys with a curious expression.

"That will suffice. Thank you, Fushimi. I trust that you'll see him out safely."

"Yes, sir." He left the room and escaped the woman's piercing eyes, dragging the redhead behind him.

He took Misaki's cuffs off and placed them on his desk to take care of another day and picked up his skateboard from the front desk. He held onto the back of the freed prisoner's neck after receiving a few strange looks. A HOMRA member walking nonchalantly through the Scepter 4 headquarters with the third-in-command was quite a sight to see.

"Are you hungry?"

Misaki put his hand over his stomach. "Yeah. Can we get something to eat?"

"Let's just go back to my place and order delivery. You look like you might pass out. I'd rather have you in my bed than on the floor of a restaurant."

"You underestimate my endurance. That sounds good, though. I'm pretty tired. HOMRA doesn't know I'm out, so they won't be asking where I am." They entered the apartment complex and ascended the stairs.

"In that case, you should stay with me for a few days. I could get time off work by excuse of my arm so we can have lots of fun."

Fushimi locked his door behind them.

"Don't get any ideas. I'm just crashing here tonight. You'd better not do something weird to me while I'm asleep."

Saruhiko leaned down to kiss the shorter boy. "Don't worry, I'd keep you wide awake if I wanted to play with you."

"Don't use 'play' to describe...that."

"What would you like me to say, then? Sex, fucking, making love, coitus if you want to use the scientific term—"

Misaki blushed. "Quit it! You have no shame..."

"Are you embarrassed? You're a cute little virgin." Saruhiko pinched the boy's cheeks.

He slapped the taller boy's hands away. "I'm not a virgin! Not anymore..."

"Yes you are. Well, I guess it depends on what you consider losing your virginity, but you bottom. You haven't lost it as a man, per se, so you'll be a virgin forever."

The redhead crossed his arms. "Not if I top."

"Not happening."

"Why?" he protested.

"I'm the dominant one in this relationship."

"And you just decided that on your own? Why can't I be in the man's role?"

"Well, to list a few examples: I'm taller, have much more experience, and I always initiate; you just get embarrassed and follow my lead."

"Alright, I get it. This conversation isn't over, though."

"Let's just get to bed. You look like you're going to fall over."

"...let's?"

"Do you not want to sleep with me or something?"

"No! I'm tired, you said it yourself."

Saruhiko, with much kicking and protesting from Misaki, carried the boy to his bed. "I meant sleep as in falling asleep, pervert."

The redhead blushed as he removed his shirt and pants to climb under the blankets. "Well, you could've clarified."

The taller boy did the same, pulling the other's head to his chest. "You're so cute."

He lightly punched his stomach. "Would you stop calling me that? I'm a fucking man, idiot."

Fushimi grinned as he felt an arm fall across his abdomen. "Just go to sleep. You'll give me a headache by talking this loud."

Misaki growled. "Fine," he mumbled.

* * *

"You...cooked me breakfast?" Misaki walked out of the bedroom to see the man setting bowls at the table.

"Lunch, actually. You've slept just a bit past 14:00."

"Seriously?" He plopped down on a chair and watched as Fushimi placed a plate of tamagoyaki and a bowl of steamed rice next to his soup. "Thanks," he said with a yawn.

"Have you been sleeping at all lately? You seem way more exhausted than usual." He sat across from the boy and ate some of his soup.

The redhead frowned at him. "No thanks to you."

Fushimi grinned. "I won't apologize for that." His grin faded to an urgent expression. "Misaki, get to my bedroom and don't come out until I say so."

As soon as the door was closed, the man quickly placed the HOMRA member's skateboard in the front closet. Immediately after, a knock sounded through the apartment.

Fushimi opened the door, not surprised to see Seri Awashima staring back at him. He said nothing.

"Can I come in?"

"Well..." He didn't need to finish, seeing as she entered anyway. The boy sighed and shut the door. He turned around to see the woman sitting comfortably on his couch. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Save it, Fushimi. Since you're...injured..." She glanced at his perfectly normal arm. "...and didn't come to work today, I thought to come here in order to discuss our miscommunication."

"Tch. There's nothing else I have to say. I want to kill the brat myself, that's why I jumped in front of him."

"So you hate him, then?"

The man hesitated, which didn't go unnoticed by Seri. "Yes. We may have been friends in the past, but those days are long gone."

"Interesting." She looked down to find a black beanie at her feet. "And who might this belong to?"

"That's...mine. I bought it awhile back, but never wore it."

"There are two places set at your table. Who else is here?"

"I had a girl over, but she left a few minutes ago. She didn't like me cooking."

Seri placed her hands on her knee and looked at the boy with piercing eyes. "Fushimi, you and I both know that there is someone hiding in your bedroom. Would you like to call him out, or shall I do it myself."

Fushimi frowned and leaned against the kitchen table. "Misaki, come out now."

The boy, who had been listening to the entire conversation, timidly stepped into the main room and made his way next to Fushimi.

"What is he doing here?"

"We've put aside our differences and decided to be friends again." Not shockingly, the woman wasn't convinced by his monotonous tone.

"Yata-kun, why don't you explain to me what's going on."

The redhead blushed brightly and stammered. "Wh-what? I mean...we're like...we just, um..."

Fushimi sighed. He was hoping to get out of this easily, but Misaki wasn't the best with embarrassing things like this. He grabbed Misaki's shirt and pulled him close to his face. Fushimi stared into the surprised brown eyes for a moment before closing the small distance between them. He locked their lips together for a few seconds, and then lightly pushing him away, not before throwing him a pleased smirk.

"Does that answer your question?" Saruhiko asked calmly. The redhead stuttered quiet, unintelligible words and turned bright red.

"As I thought." Seri stood and crossed her arms. "What do you think you're doing, Fushimi? This is very irresponsible. The red clan doesn't cooperate with us in any way; he can't be trusted."

"We can trust him."

"I don't think so. It would be in everyone's best interest for you to cease your relations with this boy."

"Well, I've known him since middle school, and I know him even better now." He winked at the still blushing boy. "We won't cause any problems."

Seri stood and opened the door. "I'm ordering you to end things; he _will_ interfere with your work and might betray you. I'll keep this between us if you obey me. Otherwise, I'll have to alert the captain."

"I'll deal with it."

The woman exited the room, leaving an uncomfortable atmosphere surrounding the boys.

"I'm going to make this clear right now: I'm not going to end things with you; not when I've just gotten you back."

"But, Saru...she threatened to tell your boss. Our being together could cause some serious problems."

Saruhiko grabbed his face and stared at him with shining turquoise eyes. "I don't care about what she said. Our relationship is between me and you, not our clans. I will do anything and everything to keep you by my side. I've waited far too long for this to let you go so easily."

Misaki flushed. Saruhiko had always been so smooth with his words; he spoke with precision and wasn't afraid to say anything. He wished he could be more open with his feelings like Saru could.

"I want to be with you."

The man smiled and kissed him. "I won't let us be torn apart."


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I've been having some plot difficulties with this one. I'm not too good at planning ahead, so if I don't have a clear idea where my story is going from the start, I get major writer's block._

_I've got some ideas now, though. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

"Fushimi-san?"

Silence.

"Hey, Fushimi-san?"

The blue clansman tore his head away from the window to look at his comrade. "What is it?"

The man placed a hand behind his head. "Well, you seem kinda…spacey today. More than usual, that is."

"Am I?" He turned to his computer and stared at the screen for a moment before starting it up.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Past his comrade, Fushimi saw Seri watching him intently. "I'm fine. I was just lost in though."

"Alright. Well, we'd better get back to work before the monster yells at us."

Fushimi chuckled half-heartedly. "Yeah, you're right."

The man swiveled his chair around to face his computer, leaving Saruhiko in peace. He clicked through some documents he was meant to be working on and sighed quietly. He just wanted to go home; to see Misaki and escape his work.

"Fushimi." The man sunk down in his chair. He knew that voice; it was the voice of a cold-hearted, slave driving woman; the unyielding tone of a woman who knew how to put her inferiors in their place.

Reluctantly, Saruhiko looked up from the screen to see the lieutenant staring down at him. He frowned and waited for the lecture.

"I presume that you took care of what we talked about the other day?"

"And what would that be?" he asked disinterestedly.

"You know _exactly _what I mean. I want to make sure that you got rid of the little pest; that's one thing I really don't desire to worry myself with."

He momentarily turned his head to roll his eyes. He caught her gaze again with the same uncaring look. "Then don't. It's none of your business anyway."

"Any threats to Scepter 4 are my business. I told you that I wouldn't give you another warning; I won't go back on that because of your childish fling."

"It's not a fling," he argued through clenched teeth. "And what makes you so sure that I didn't break things off? Maybe I followed your orders like I always do."

Seri shot him a skeptical look.

"Usually."

"I'm not sure, that's why I need to check up on you. Maybe I'll just stop by every once in awhile to make sure you're being a good boy."

The lieutenant took great delight in putting her subordinates in their place; everyone knew it. Since she was above them, and because her icy stare struck fear in all who dared to defy her, the clansmen took extra caution not to anger her. Saruhiko was no different; on this particular day and with those particular words, however, he boldly retorted back at her.

He rested his chin on his fist and smiled up with his sapphire eyes. "The high and mighty lieutenant making house calls? I guess it isn't much of a bother considering your lack of any social life."

The woman's mouth twitched, but she maintained her stern look. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, and aren't you being hypocritical? Despite your amazing talent to scare off all men, you seem to constantly hang around HOMRA's own Izumo Kusanagi. You've threatened to go to the captain about us, but I wonder what he'd think of your relations?"

"That's a completely different matter," she breathed.

"Different from me and Misaki? And how is that? Because I'm actually getting laid while you chase him around desperately hoping for your affection to be returned."

Seri slammed her hands down on Fushimi's desk, receiving a wicked grin from the boy. "Shut up!" she yelled. She was oblivious to the clansmen stopping their work to stare at the display. It was extremely rare for her to lose her composure. "I will not be bullied by an insignificant child!" A faint blue aura grew around her. "You _will_ obey me!"

As she caught her breath, a firm hand grasped her shoulder. "That's quite enough, Miss Awashima."

The woman immediately straightened out and moved a few steps back to bow her head. "C-captain."

The blue king looked between the pair. "Why don't you two join me in my office? I think we need to work a few things out, yes?"

"Yes, Captain." She swiftly followed him.

Fushimi stood from his chair and did the same, making sure to take in the surprised faces of the men staring with wide eyes.

He walked into the office and leaned against the wall. Seri respectfully stood beside his desk, anxiously waiting for him to speak.

"Would either of you like to explain what's going on?"

"Captain, I g-greatly apologize. I didn't—"

"We were in disagreement of the extent of work my current assignment calls for," he replied smoothly. He saw the woman staring at him, assumedly wondering how he could lie so flawlessly to his king.

"Seri, is this true?"

She looked to Fushimi, who subtly nodded. "Oh, um, yes. I felt that he wasn't fulfilling his duties, but he insisted that he was done."

"And what job would this be?"

"I'm still analyzing the video of the supposed colorless king."

The woman nodded; it was the truth.

"Alright. Miss Awashima, would you mind giving Fushimi and me a moment alone?"

"Of course, Captain." She bowed and hastily left.

Reisi stood and walked to the middle of his office. "Don't you think you're being a bit too unprofessional?"

"Sorry," the boy mumbled. He removed himself from the wall and took a few steps forward.

"You're an excellent liar, Fushimi."

The clansman raised an eyebrow. "What have I lied about?"

Reisi began to slowly circle the boy. "Miss Awashima is a very level-headed woman; it takes a great deal to make her that upset."

"Maybe she was just a bit on edge today?"

He stopped behind Fushimi and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll let this slide for now." The younger male shuddered from the hot breath on his neck. "Try to be obedient, ok?" He pressed his hand on the small of his back and gave a gentle push towards the door.

"I'll…do my best."

* * *

"C'mon, Yata, just tell us."

The redhead finished his drink and stared at the bottom of the glass. "I already told you; there's nothing going on. It was just a onetime thing; I don't need any chick holding me back."

"Well," the bartender interjected, "I don't know if Yata is really the relationship type anyway."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Izumo leaned against his bar and stared amusedly at the boy. "If you aren't in a relationship, why should it bother you?"

Misaki bent his head to hide his flushed face. "Just leave it alone.

"We just want to make sure that this guy is treating you right. Let us meet him," Rikio pushed.

"No. And quit assuming that I'm with a guy!"

"So you _are_ with someone."

"Leave me alone," Misaki fumed.

"What are you screaming about? I was trying to sleep." The red king appeared, rubbing his eyes. He looked at Yata, revealing that his question was directed at the boy.

"M-Mr. Mikoto, I—"

"We were trying to get him to tell us who he's sneaking around with."

"Sneaking around with?" Mikoto turned his gaze to the blonde.

"Yeah. He's dating someone, but he won't introduce us to him, or even tell us his name."

Something flashed across the man's eyes that Misaki couldn't decipher. "You have a boyfriend?"

Blood rose to his face. "It-it's not like that?"

"So, you're single, then?"

The redhead hesitated. If he said no, they would only continue to pester him; if he denied his relationship, they might leave him alone. Saruhiko wasn't there to get irritated by his denial; he saw no consequences with the second option.

"I'm…yes, I'm single. They're just being idiots."

Mikoto nodded. "Alright. C'mon, Yata, let's go for a walk."

"A…walk?"

"Yeah. I haven't talked to you in awhile. Besides, I'm sick of sitting around. Will you join me?"

"Um, sure…Mikoto-san."

* * *

"You look thin. Have you been eating well?"

Misaki frowned; Saruhiko constantly pestered him about his weight. "I'm fine."

"Totsuka's death really impacted you," he stated nonchalantly.

"W-what? Oh, um…I guess so."

The pair walked down the street in the bright afternoon sun. Many people whispered and moved out of their when they recognized the HOMRA captain and king. The older male steered them down a less crowded street.

"We'll catch him, Yata. No matter how long it takes, we _will_ find him. Don't get so stressed out over it. You're worrying everyone."

"Ok. Sorry."

He took one hand out of his pocket and placed in on Misaki's shoulder. "You don't need to apologize. I just want to make sure that you're doing fine."

"Thanks, Mikoto-san."

The red king shoved his hands back into his pockets. "Why were those guys debating your relationship status?"

The redhead blushed a light pink. "I…um. I'm not sure."

"We've never seen you with someone, so they must've had some reason to think that."

_Why does everybody care so much? I don't want to talk about this; especially not with Mikoto-san. I can't lie to him. _"It's kinda complicated…"

"You can tell me, Yata. I'm not really the type to gossip, you know?"

"Yeah. So there's…Mikoto-san?"

Misaki looked behind him to see the older male standing a few steps behind him, scanning the park across the street, looking for something.

"What do you see?"

"Nothing. Let's head back; it's getting kinda late."

The boy glanced at the park, wondering what the man could've seen. He shrugged and caught up to Mikoto, deciding not to question him.

* * *

"Saru, are you here?"

The blue clansman walked out of his bedroom and leaned against the wall. "Yeah. What do you want?" he spat.

Misaki took a step back out of surprise. Saruhiko never used that kind of tone with him. "Is something wrong?"

The man crossed his arms. "Nope. I just asked what you want. Why are you here?"

The older boy wrinkled his nose and walked forward. "Well, we're dating…"

Saruhiko abruptly pushed himself off the wall and turned his back to Misaki. "I want you to leave HOMRA."

"W-what? Why?"

"Because it's no good for you."

The red clansman grabbed the boy's arm and twisted him around. He looked into the man's eyes and saw…nothing. There wasn't anger, fear, or sadness; he was unreadable.

"What do you mean?"

Saruhiko shrugged the hand off of his arm. "I mean exactly what I said. It's no good for you there."

Misaki grew angry. He knew that his boyfriend disliked that he was still in the group, but he had no right trying to force him out of it. "Tell me why you hate the red clan."

Grief flashed through his eyes. "It's not the clan; it's your king that I despise."

"How could you hate him?" Misaki exclaimed. "He was good to us!"

"It was so painful, Misaki." He slammed his fist into the wall. "I saw the way he looked at you. But he's your hero. I couldn't ruin that picture for you, but I also couldn't stand you constantly praising the bastard. If you...returned his feelings I...I don't know what I would've done. And just today, I saw you two talking a leisurely stroll; I wanted to kill him. I can't let him take you away from me. That's why I left! I can't go through this again…" He lowered his head, unable to meet the boy's eyes.

His heart sank. He'd never known the true reason for his betrayal. All this time, he hated the man for leaving when he should've been supporting him; reassuring him that he was still his best friend.

"Saruhiko."

The blue clansman raised his head. The older male ran his fingers through the distraught man's silky hair. Wordlessly, he leaned in and kissed the man he'd loved for years. He moved his tongue into the other's mouth, savoring how he tasted.

"You idiot." He playfully hit the older male on his head. "Mikoto is the king I serve. He's nothing more than that. You're the only one I've ever wanted, monkey."

Fushimi smiled faintly and pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad to hear that.. However, that doesn't change the fact that he's after you."

"After me? Mikoto-san doesn't like me that way."

The taller boy sighed. "You're such an innocent little virgin, aren't you? You're a fool, Misaki."

The redhead pushed away in protest. "Would you stop calling me that? It's embarrassing."

"But you're _my_ virgin."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't have to." He put his hands on the boy's shoulders and bent over to meet his eyes. "I want you to leave HOMRA, ok?"

"I just told you that I don't like him. Do you not believe me?"

"Your feelings don't make a difference. He's going to try something eventually; I know he will."

"But, Saru…it's not just Mikoto-san; my friends are in HOMRA. They're my family."

Fushimi kissed his forehead. "Aren't I enough for you?"

"That's not fair…you know that I only want you in…_that_ way, but I still care about them."

Bright blue eyes stared at him intensely. "You can make new friends. If you want to, you could join Scepter 4. We could work together; be partners again. Remember how we were? Together, we were unstoppable. If I talk to the Captain, I'm sure that he'd let you in."

"Saru, stop. I can't leave them. You can't expect me to do this. You're acting like a selfish child, only thinking about yourself; I have feelings too!"

Misaki inhaled sharply at the smile Saruhiko wore. "Don't call me selfish when you're the one who abandoned me as soon as you found new friends."

"Huh? What are you ta—"

"You have no idea what I went through! I had to watch my best friend slowly forget me. You pushed me aside and selfishly assumed that I was as happy as you were. You are the only person I have ever cared for! Don't you get it, Misaki? _You_ betrayed _me_!"

"Saru, I didn't know you felt like that…I'm so sorry."

The taller man straightened out and crossed his arms. "It's either me or them. I can't deal with that pain again; the fear of losing you; the hatred towards your king. I might actually end up killing him if he does anything…"

Misaki widened his eyes; tears formed in the corners. Saruhiko nearly took back what he said seeing the overwhelming sadness in those beautiful chestnut eyes. He didn't, though; he knew that he had to go through with this.

"I…I can't choose between you and HOMRA."

"Who is more important to you? The best friend you've known since middle school; the one that's always been there for you; who knows everything there is to know about you. Or those thugs you've only just gotten to know? No one could ever love you as much as I do, Misaki. You're the most important thing in my life; you always have been. Are you going to tell me that you care about them more than me?"

Tears rolled down the boy's cheeks. He loved Saruhiko, he truly did, but how could he leave those who took him in? There were so many happy memories with the red clan; they were important to him as well. "Saru, I can't do this. Don't make me choose."

"If you won't make a decision, I'll take it as you picking them and betraying me a second time."

Misaki fell silent. He couldn't possibly select one over the other. _Why can't I have both? This is so hard. _

After a few more moments of silence, Saruhiko turned away. "Leave."

"W-what?"

"Leave. If you're going to stay in HOMRA, you aren't welcome here anymore." He headed to his room.

Misaki caught his arm. The younger male turned around to see, once again, big, miseable eyes staring at him. "Saru, I lost you before; I can't lose you again. I…I love you. If I have to choose, it's you. I can't live without you."

Fushimi gave him a quirky smile. "Come here, you." He grabbed the boy and enveloped him with his comforting arms. "I'm sorry that it's hard for you, but it's better this way. We can be happy together without those distractions; you'll forget about them soon."

_Distractions…_ Misaki thought. _He's talking about my friends. How can I do this to them? How can I do this to __**myself**__? But, in a way, don't I owe him this? Everything he said about me forgetting about him…I can't even imagine how he must've felt._

"I can't just…forget them. I really want to stay in HOMRA. I chose you because you're the one I can't be without, but that doesn't mean I don't want anyone else in my life."

Saruhiko kissed the crown of his head. "Yes, I understand that, Misaki. Don't worry, everything will turn out perfectly."

"Saru?"

"Hm?"

"You called HOMRA a distraction; you said that you want it to only be me and you. If that's what you want, aren't you going to leave Scepter 4?"

The younger male hesitated. "Well…I'm_ employed_ there; it's my source of income. If I quit my job, I'll have no money to support me—to support _us_."

"What am I supposed to do every day then? HOMRA is my job…"

"Firstly, you can move in with me. After that, I want you to join Scepter 4. That way, we can work and live together like we used to."

"So…I'm just supposed to leave everything behind and start over?"

Saruhiko sighed and grabbed the boy's shoulders. "Misaki, I know that you don't entirely understand this right now; I know that you feel scared. You just have to trust me, ok? We're just going back to the way we were after middle school. The only difference is that we'll be working for a much more powerful organization." He smiled mischievously. "And our relationship has a few more…benefits."

Misaki still felt uncomfortable with the situation, but Saruhiko was actually making a lot of sense. After middle school, they moved in together and joined HOMRA. By recreating that picture, maybe they could be happy again. No more lies and secrets; no more barriers keeping them apart; no more false pretenses and hiding their feelings.

He looked up to catch Saruhiko's gorgeous azure eyes and smiled.

Maybe, in time, they could be truly happy again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Just to clarify, I understand that Saruhiko lives in the Scepter 4 dorms in the canon world. However, I have him living in an apartment near headquarters for the purpose of this story._

* * *

"You're...leaving HOMRA?"

Misaki rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um, yeah."

"But...why?"

The redhead looked around at his clan members. He wished Mr. Kusanagi hadn't called a group meeting.

"Well...I've become busy with other stuff."

"What kind of stupid answer is that?" Rikio asked angrily.

"I just feel like I don't belong here anymore. It's hard to explain." Misaki stood and clenched his fists. "Look, I just came here to let you all know that I'm leaving; I don't need to explain myself."

As he walked away, a strong hand gripped his arm.

"Yata, is someone making you do this? Are you being threatened?"

Misaki caught his breath. Mikoto looked so sad; and this was the man who rarely showed emotion.

"N-no. This is my choice."

The red king nodded and let go of the boy. "Just know that we'll always be here for you."

He left before he could change his mind. The experience was so horrible; he felt sick from the dismal faces of his friends. What Mikoto said was true; he was forced to leave. He could never tell them the real reason, though; they wouldn't understand. His feelings for Saru were so strong. He would do anything to keep him around. His devotion scared him sometimes.

Misaki opened the door to his apartment. He was immediately enveloped in a hug.

"Did it go ok? That bastard didn't do anything, right?"

He pushed the younger boy away. "No. And it was fine."

"I'm glad that this is done. Now we can be together."

Misaki cleared his throat. "Right. So...I see you've started already."

"Almost finished, actually. I got bored just waiting around."

"What else needs to be packed?"

"Just a box or two of clothes. Then we have to clean out the fridge. I have guys coming to buy the furniture in a few hours."

"Ok."

Saruhiko tilted his head. "Don't look so sad, Misaki. This is a good thing, remember?"

"I know it is. I just have to get used to being away from everyone."

The taller boy smiled. "I can take away some of your suffering right now. Does that sound good?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Saruhiko pushed the boy and caught him just before he hit the ground. He slowly lowered him to the floor.

"Misaki," he wispered. He slowly licked the redhead's neck. "Forget about them. Fill your mind with thoughts of me; thoughts of only me."

He ran his fingers through the long black hair. "Saru..." He guided Saruhiko's lips to his. This was only a distraction, a way to suppress his feelings, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. They hadn't been intimate for over a week; hormones surged through his body. He was twenty, but his teenage urges were still very present.

The younger male sat up and leaned against the wall, pulling Misaki up with him. The force was enough to make him fall forward. He kneeled between the man's legs, his face dangerously close to Saruhiko's.

Fushimi slid his hand between them and groped the boy. He chuckled. "Hard already? I'm flattered, Misaki~"

"Why do you have to tease me...?" He blushed a deep red as his body instinctually raised into the man's touch. "It's only because it's been awhile."

"True...Does that mean you'll be nice and tight for me?"

His blush deepened. "Don't say things like that."

"Misaki is cute." He continued to rub Misaki as he locked their lips together.

As Fushimi removed Misaki's shirt, he thought he heard a noise, but decided to ignore it. He kissed along his collarbone and pulled out the boy's throbbing member.

Both boys were too lost in each other to realize that someone was burning down the door.

"Yata! Where are you?"

Misaki turned his head around to see Kamamoto, Mr. Kusanagi, Anna, and Mikoto in his entryway.

"What the...?"

Saruhiko sighed and looked past Misaki. He stared at the intruders with discontent. "What are you doing here?" he growled.

Anna stared at the boy with wide eyes. "Fushimi-kun?"

"I think it's time for us to go, Anna." Rikio put his hands on the girl's shoulders and quickly led her out of the room.

"Yata...what's going on here?" Mikoto asked.

"We were about to have sex. Was that not obvious? I mean, if you're here to wa—"

"Saru!" Misaki slapped his hand over the boy's mouth to stop him from speaking. "You shouldn't tell people those things," he continued quietly. "It's already awkward enough..."

Saruhiko licked his hand and effectively freed his mouth. "If you're hoping to make things less awkward, you should probably start with putting that away."

Misaki followed the man's eyes and blushed. He hastily stuffed his erect member back into his boxers and pulled his pants up.

"Is he the reason you're leaving HOMRA?"

The boy looked from Izumo to Fushimi. He wasn't positive what the look in the younger male's eyes meant, but he figured it might be something like, _'If you don't lie, I'll have to kill them.'_

He tried to crawl backwards only to find Saruhiko's hands firmly holding him in place.

"No...it's not because of him."

"Yata, if—"

"Misaki can make his own decisions," Saruhiko snarled.

"S-Saru, that hurts."

The younger boy released his grip on his lover's waist; when he tried to move away, Saruhiko loosely wrapped his arms around the boy.

Mikoto glared at him. "Somehow, I feel that it wasn't really his decision."

He exaggeratedly licked the redhead's neck; he then nipped the skin and smiled at the red king.

"He's not doing anything he doesn't want; or any_one_ for that matter."

At that point, Misaki decided to stop struggling. Every time he attempted to squirm out of his grasp, Saruhiko would squeeze him tighter. Instead, he used a different tactic by looking at him pleadingly.

"Can you let me go so we can talk about this?"

"You can talk from here."

"Please?"

"Only if you kiss me first."

Misaki blushed. "Now? Can't we wait until they leave?"

"I just want to make something clear," he whispered.

The redhead complied, bringing his lips to Saruhiko's. The blue eyed boy kissed back harder, attempting to force his way into Misaki's mouth.

The older male pulled away and slipped from his grasp. "Are you happy now? You've thoroughly embarrassed me."

"I'm rather content, yes."

The former HOMRA member stood and brushed himself off. He looked at the two men with a slight blush covering his face. He nervously played with his fingers behind his back, not sure what to say. Luckily, Izumo saved him the trouble of coming up with something.

"I'm glad you found someone, Yata. Does it really mean that you have to leave, though? If you want to date him, we're all cool with it; it's not like we'll shun you. He may have joined Scepter 4, but that doesn't mean you can't be together _and _stay in HOMRA."

"Well…"

Saruhiko took his place beside Misaki. He grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. His icy eyes burned with hatred as he looked from Izumo to Mikoto.

"Do I have to say it again? Misaki can make his own decisions; he already made this one, so stop trying to make him feel bad about it."

"Fushimi, that's not what—"

"Shut up! I know exactly what you're doing." He gently pushed the boy aside and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. "I won't let anyone take him from me. Don't underestimate what I'd do to protect him."

The bartender took a step back. "Look, we aren't—"

Mikoto decided to interrupt. "What are you trying to do? Aren't you being selfish? You're taking him away from the people he cares about; you're taking away his happiness."

"Shut up!" Saruhiko yelled. "Don't pretend like you know what's best for him! Get out of here before I make you."

The red king grinned. "Fushimi, you can't fight me."

"Why not? You have more power, but I'm much more skilled in battle." He slid his sword out of its sheath.

"What are you saying, then? You want to fight for him?"

Misaki clenched his fists. "Stop this! I'm not an object that can be won!"

Fushimi walked over to him and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, Misaki."

"And you need to stop being so possessive," he directed at the younger male. He turned back to Izumo and Mikoto. "Look, this is my decision. I need to work some things out and HOMRA will only get in the way. I told you before that I don't owe anyone an explanation. It's difficult to leave you guys, but it's what I have to do. Don't make this harder for me."

All three men stared at the boy silently. After a few moments, Saruhiko spoke up. "You heard him. Get out."

They stood in place, unmoving, looking at the former red clansman.

"_I said to get out_." Three glowing daggers appeared in his hand.

"Goodbye, Yata." Izumo turned and left.

Mikoto simply nodded sadly. He followed the bartender without a word.

Once they were out of earshot, Misaki collapsed to his knees and held his face in his hands. "I can't believe I just did that."

Saruhiko knelt beside him and gathered the boy in his arms. "Misaki, please don't cry. I'm sorry that it hurts. You'll understand soon; they'll just be a fading memory. We can really be together now. I don't have to worry about that bastard making a move on you, we won't ever have to fight each other, and Miss Awashima can't threaten to make us separate."

"Miss Awashima?"

"Yeah. She said that we couldn't be together if you were in HOMRA. We don't have to sneak around anymore."

Misaki smiled faintly. "We don't have to hide."

"That's right. Let's always be together, Misaki."

The older boy hugged him tightly. "I always want to be with you."

* * *

"What's the matter?"

"Hm? What do you mean? I'm fine." He leaned in to kiss the man and smiled.

Saruhiko let his hands fall off of Misaki's waist and frowned. "No you're not. You have that faraway look in your eyes."

He ran his fingers through the man's ebony hair. "I was just daydreaming; that's all. We can keep going."

Fushimi sighed and clutched the hand in his hair. "Won't you tell me what's wrong? I know you well enough to recognize when you're upset."

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about HOMRA."

"I'd prefer that you don't think about other men when we're making out," he retorted.

Misaki removed himself from Saruhiko's lap and lay down on the couch behind them. "You know that's not what I meant."

He knelt next to the boy's face and pecked his forehead, stroking his cheek as he spoke. "I know that a week isn't long enough to forget about them, but you have to try. This is what you want, right? It's not just me."

Misaki hesitated. "Yeah, I guess."

"Hey, I'm going to bring you into work tomorrow like I promised. Is that alright? I'll just have to make a phone call to inform the captain."

"But, what if—"

"They'll learn to accept you. I came from HOMRA, remember? They treat me as one of their own now."

He nodded. "Ok."

Saruhiko smiled and kissed him. "I'll go make that call."

* * *

"Stay here for a bit; Captain wants to speak to me alone before he meets you."

Misaki looked around. "You're leaving me here alone?"

"There's nobody here; as long stay in this room, you'll be fine."

"If you say so…"

When Saruhiko closed the door, he stood from the chair and walked around the small lounge. He wondered why the clansman wouldn't be in such a beautiful room during a Monday. He figured that they probably had other lounges and cafeterias, so Saru brought him to one that was rarely used. He looked out the window and noticed a few young men in the courtyard outside. Two of them were practicing sword fighting while a few others watched. They didn't seem as serious as he thought they would be. When one of them stumbled backwards and fell, the others laughed and pointed at him. He couldn't help but smile at the display.

A few minutes later, Misaki realized that he needed to use the restroom. He looked around the room and, seeing as the only door other than the exit was a closet, he hesitantly left the lounge. He walked down a random corridor, making sure to remember the way back, and started his search. He stopped at the sound of heels clicking on the floor, getting louder as they approached.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" a woman yelled.

He spun around to see the lieutenant staring directly at him. It was then that he understood why Saru asked him to stay put. He realized how suspicious he looked, dressed in his normal clothing and lurking around through the corridors. He held his hands up defensively. "Hold on, lady. You've got it all wrong. I wasn't—"

"You weren't what? Trying to infiltrate our headquarters? Looking for classified information or mapping out the hallways for later use? I told Fushimi what he couldn't trust you; now he's going to learn to obey his superiors."

"Wait, if I can just—"

"You're not going anywhere," she interrupted again. The woman removed her sword and held it towards him. "Awashima is ready for battle," she announced.

He dodged her attack easily, ducking under the sword and ending up behind her. She turned around immediately and lunged for him again. This time, she barely missed his arm.

"Why aren't you fighting back? Are you afraid to lose, coward? Maybe you should call your little gang to help you."

Misaki's red aura grew around him. He hated when people called him a coward, no matter the circumstance. He clenched his fists and smiled. "You want to fight me? I'll just defeat you again."

As he raised his hands to attack, a flash of movement appeared in front of him. "Stop this, you don't understand."

"I understand completely, Fushimi. Move out of the way so I can take care of him. I warned that he would betray you, and I won't let you protect him now that it's happened."

The redhead stiffened at the sound of the next voice. "That's enough, lieutenant. Put your sword away."

The woman obeyed, sending a final glare to the boy before bowing to her king. "Yes, sir."

He placed his hand on Misaki's shoulder as the boy let his red aura fade. "Let's all go to my office. I think we should all have a chat."

Fushimi clicked his tongue. "Do we have to involve her?"

"She is my second-in-command, Fushimi. She needs to be informed of the situation."

The man sighed. "Yes, Captain."

The three followed the man to his office, Saruhiko standing between his boyfriend and the agitated woman, making sure that neither tried anything. When they arrived, Seri took her place next to the Captain, looking at the boys intently, as if they could attack at any moment.

"Fushimi," Munakata said, crossing his arms as his tall frame leaned against his desk. "I have decided to accept your proposal. I see potential in him. Keep in mind, however, he was a very dedicated member of HOMRA. I'll need to check in on him often, and I want him with you at all times. I gave you a high-ranking position because I know that you'll faithfully serve this organization; don't betray my trust."

"I understand, sir."

"Excuse me," Seri interjected. "What is going on here?"

The blue king stepped forward and held his hand out to Misaki. "My name is Reisi Munakata, welcome to Scepter 4." The boy reluctantly took it, shaking his hand awkwardly.

The woman's eyes widened. "Captain, you can't be serious. You're letting this kid join us?"

"He's older than Fushimi, I believe, so he's not a child. I expect you to treat him like you treat your other subordinates. Do you understand, Miss Awashima?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now that this is settled, I'll have Fushimi get you a uniform. You remember where they are, yes?"

"I do."

"I also expect you to personally train him. I want you to teach him how to fight as well as how he should act."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. Now, if you would excuse me, I have a puzzle that I need to finish."

Fushimi started to walk away. He noticed the absence of a short boy next to him and turned back to see him staring at the blue king, who had just taken out a puzzle of Tokyo from his desk and began piecing it together. The blue clansman rolled his eyes and dragged the boy out the door.

"Wait, he was being serious about that puzzle?"

"He likes to play card games as well. It's not that he enjoys the actual game, he just likes to win."

"I see."

They arrived in a large room filled with weapons and uniforms.

Misaki stared at the blue clothing. He just couldn't imagine himself wearing such an outfit, fighting alongside the clan he'd hated for three long years, since Saruhiko had joined them. He watched as the taller boy sorted through the clothing, attempting to find things that would fit him. Eventually, he handed him a full uniform. He almost fell over due to the weight of it.

"Try it on." He sat down in a nearby chair and looked at the boy expectantly.

"Um…can you…turn around?" His cheeks flushed a light rose color as he stared at the floor.

Fushimi smirked. "Misaki, I've seen you naked numerous times. Besides, you're only undressing down to your boxers"

"Fine," he mumbled.

He awkwardly removed his clothing and started to put on the uniform, very aware of the other male's eyes on him. He fumbled with the buttons on the grey vest; Saruhiko swiftly made his way to Misaki and started to button them for him.

Misaki inspected the man. "You wear your uniform different from the others," he observed.

"That's right," he replied simply.

"Why?" the redhead pushed.

"I don't really like the uniform; it's too stuffy, so I leave the coat unbuttoned and roll the sleeves up. I don't wear the collar down because it's too professional for me."

Misaki smiled. "So, basically, you're just too cool for the uniform."

Fushimi finished the last button and smirked back. "Pretty much."

"Don't you get in trouble for wearing it like that?"

"Nah. I'm ranked higher than the others, so they give me freedom with small things like this. You can wear it however you'd like; I assume that it feels uncomfortable for you?"

"Yeah…I'll just leave the coat open; you're right about it being kinda stuffy."

Saruhiko took a step back to admire Misaki's new look. He stared a bit too long for the boy's liking. "What…?"

"You look good in that uniform." He took a large step forward and kissed him. Without warning, he picked the redhead up and laid him on the couch.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" he stuttered.

"I like how you look in the uniform, but I like you better_ out_ of it." He started to undo the buttons of the vest that he'd just done. He shrugged off his jacket and kissed Misaki's neck while he worked.

"Saru, stop. What if someone sees us?"

"Nobody comes here."

"It's a room full of weapons; of course people come here!"

"Tch. These are just spares; we're fine here. Besides, I locked the door when we came in." He nipped the redhead's ear and removed the remaining clothing from his torso. "We haven't had sex in days. I don't want to wait any longer."

"We can't have sex in here!"

"Not if you scream like that…"

"Seriously, stop." He tried to push the boy off. Saruhiko removed the hands pressed against his chest and sat on the boy, looking down at him.

"You don't want it?"

Misaki blushed. "W-well, I do, but not here."

"Tch. I have an assigned dorm room if you feel uncomfortable here. I haven't used it for a few months, but it should be fairly clean."

"Really? You people_ live_ here?"

"This is a job that requires us to be ready to go at all times. It's easier to live here because we can move out quickly if necessary."

"Why'd you move?"

"These people always try to get me to play games and do weird stuff with them." He stood and put his jacket back on, handing Misaki his clothing.

"…Weird stuff?"

"Yeah, like swimming and drinking and watching movies."

"Those aren't weird things; you're just antisocial."

"Whatever, let's just go before you change your mind again."

* * *

"Saru, hah, slow…down."

"Don't be so noisy," Saruhiko muttered. He reached between them and pulled down Misaki's boxers, lifting his leg up and forcing him step out of them. He unzipped his own pants and took out his length.

Misaki gasped when the man took both of their members in his hand. He grinded against him, creating a heavenly friction.

The redhead clutched onto his shoulders and rested his forehead on his chest. "Saru," he groaned.

Fushimi reached into the drawer of the dresser next to them and pulled out lube. He coated his fingers and immediately shoved two deep into Misaki. He kissed him to capture the surprised yelp.

"This…hurts. St-stop it."

"You'll get used to it. It hasn't been _that_ long."

"No. This _position_ hurts; it's uncomfortable."

"Ok. Turn around." He removed his fingers from the boy and waited. When he complied, he spoke again. "Now put your hands and elbows on the wall."

"What? Let's just lay—"

"We always do the same thing, Misaki. I want to try something different."

Misaki reluctantly nodded and placed his arms on the wall as instructed.

Saruhiko returned his fingers to his entrance and continued to stretch him. He bent over and licked his ear. "How's this?" he breathed.

The shorter male whimpered. "G-good. You can…put it in now."

Not wasting any time, Saruhiko grabbed the boy's hips and thrusted into him. He slammed into Misaki roughly.

The younger boy cried out. "Fuck! Why do you have to be so brutal?"

"Don't pretend like you hate it."

Soon enough, Misaki was pushing back into Saruhiko to meet his thrusts. His back curved exaggeratedly; his head hung low as he panted out breaths. He clawed at the wall as he felt his abdomen clench. His legs shook and he pressed more of his weight into his arms to steady himself. He came with a loud moan of his lover's name.

Fushimi chuckled. "You came without me touching you there. This must really feel good, huh?" he teased.

"Just…finish."

A few thrusts later, Saruhiko also finished. He pulled out and sunk to the floor, leaning against the dresser as he tried to catch his breath. "That was…really good." He zipped up his pants and drew Misaki towards him.

"I was kinda loud…Do you think anyone heard us?"

"Probably."

"Ugh…what a fantastic first impression on my coworkers…"

"Does it matter what they think of you?"

"Yes! These are the people I'll be working with; I don't want them to know that we're hooking up."

"We aren't just _hooking up_, so don't call it that. They can know about us now. We don't have to hide, remember?"

"Yeah, it's just…I don't want everyone to be talking about us; I just got here. We don't have to hide, but we also don't have to announce our being together, you know?"

Fushimi kissed his cheek and hugged him from behind. "It's okay, Misaki; I won't tell people. I don't really speak to them about my personal life, anyway."

Misaki got up and clothed himself. "Should we get to work now?"

Saruhiko stared at him silently.

The shorter boy crossed his arms, frowning. "Quit looking at me that way!" He turned around and left the room, not waiting to see if the man had followed.

"The blue clan will never be the same…"


End file.
